


The Warmth of a Jewel

by LadyBrooke



Series: Warmth [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: In the dark of their bedroom and the dark woods, Elurín and Eluréd desire the warmth of the Silmaril.
Series: Warmth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Warmth of a Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of brothers secretly wanting the heirloom necklace thread on FFA.

The twins are two the first time one of them reaches for the necklace and it is yanked away. 

Their mother cries that night - their father promises he will not hold it near them again, he does not want them hurt, and that he knows that they are drawn to it like moths to a flame. 

Eluréd never mentions it again except to Elurín. They gossip to each other under covers in the depths of the night as they grow older but never old, talking of the necklace and which of them will wear it on which days.

Elurín’s whispers grow faint in the forest after the fight, when they both have seen Elwing disappear down the hallway with her nurse and the shining necklace, dreaming of when they will see her again and have a chance to bask in its warmth once more. 

Eluréd does not answer this time.


End file.
